


Rain

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Pre-Slash, apparentlyiamthequeenofpreslash, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan sighs. He ducks his head and tries to pull his hood farther forward to shield his face better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Dan sighs. He ducks his head and tries to pull his hood farther forward to shield his face better. He had decided to walk to his favorite bookstore a couple blocks over but he lost track of time, and now it's getting dark and it's raining pretty heavily. Dan's walked for a few more minutes when he hears footsteps quickly following behind him. Suddenly the rain stops hitting him, and there's a man standing next to him. Dan looks up at the umbrella the other man is holding, and then at his face. The guy has black hair cut similarly to Dan's own, and he looks to be about the same age. The man smiles.

"Sorry, I hope this doesn't come off as weird. I swear I'm not a mugger. I was in one of the shops, and I saw you walking out in the rain. I'm Phil."

"Well if you were a mugger, you chose a bad day to be out mugging" Dan quips. "I'm Dan, by the way."

Phil laughs. "It's nice to meet you Dan. Let's get somewhere dry, yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple days ago. So I practiced driving for a little wile for the very first time today. We didn't do much, we just practiced in an empty parking lot, and went over the headlights and all that but I'm kinda proud of myself.


End file.
